The ongoing development, maintenance, and expansion of distributed networks involve an increasing number of devices consuming various amounts of energy. Distributing energy across the devices of the network can be performed to achieve a variety of goals. However, it can be challenging to optimize energy distribution to achieve these goals in the face of real-world variability and uncertainty.
In accordance with common practice, various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or apparatus admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals are used to denote like features throughout the figures.